The present invention relates to a multi-piece solid golf ball having a solid core with a multilayer construction that includes a spherical first layer, a second layer encasing the first layer, and a third layer encasing the second layer, and having an intermediate layer and a cover which encase the solid core. More specifically, the invention relates to a golf ball which can be suitably used for play on a golf course, has both a flight performance and controllability capable of satisfying the professional golfer and the skilled amateur golfer, and moreover provides the utmost in “feel” on full shots.
Golf balls are commonly designed with a multilayer structure so as to increase the distance traveled by the ball and improve the feel of the ball when struck. Such designs are often augmented by providing not only the cover, but also the core with a structure of two or more layers for the purpose of lowering the spin rate, increasing the initial velocity and further enhancing the feel at impact. Various multi-piece golf balls embodying such design innovations and improvements are described in the art.
Golf balls which have a somewhat soft cover, an intermediate layer formed of an ionomer material that is relatively hard compared with the cover, and a solid core of a one- or two-layer construction that is composed of rubber or a resin material are currently in wide use among professional golfers and skilled amateur golfers as balls endowed with both an excellent flight performance and excellent controllability. Such balls, by combining a somewhat soft cover with a hard, high-resilience intermediate layer made of an ionomer material, manifest a high controllability in the short game and moreover, on full shots with a driver, suppress excess spin and exhibit a high rebound. Also, the spin rate on full shots is controlled by providing the solid core with a one- or two-layer construction.
Such golf balls include those having a solid core with a two-layer construction and a cover which are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,679,791, 5,782,707, 7,153,224, 7,086,969, 6,913,547, 6,849,006 and 4,017,228, and also those having a solid core with a three-layer construction which are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,855,074 and 6,966,849. However, all of these conventional golf balls lack a sufficient initial velocity on shots with a driver (W#1) or do not have a good feel at impact. Hence, further improvement has been desired.